


Talia's Cookies

by irorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irorn/pseuds/irorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek I found—” before he could even process it, stubble and warm lips were being pressed all over his face and scenting at his neck. Stiles smiled fondly and let out a deep breath as his goofy, broody, but altogether lovely boyfriend (mate) wrapped him securely in his arms. “Yeah…I love you too sourwolf.”</p><p>Stiles finds a recipe in the old Hale house while he was looking for his misplaced spellbook. It’s burnt on the edges and he almost leaves it, before he takes it. </p><p>Derek thinks he has the best mate in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talia's Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at irorn

Stiles trudged through the broken wood and fallen leaves on the ground. He grumbled underneath his breath and kicked a few chunks of wood out of his park as he entered the abandoned loft. This was ridiculous. Why would he even leave his book at this place? Hell, he doesn't even visit the loft unless absolutely necessary. He even swore to himself and the whole pack that once Derek got his shit together and finished the newly remodelled and relocated pack house, Stiles was never coming back to this place again. He had even threatened Derek once they had gotten together, that if the house wasn’t done within a certain time period he wouldn't have sex with him for the rest of the year. Needless to say, Derek got the house done in the next three months.

However.

However, now Stiles was trudging through broken glass, animal feces, and god  _ knows _ what else as he looked for his missing spellbook. He was trying to do a spell to put a protective perimeter around the cottage, but he forgot a few key words and consequently couldn’t do it. He was going to attempt to wing it, but with his prior experiences on winging things he thought not. Therefore, the only other option was to hopefully find his book of beginner spells and go from there. Of course Derek was against this plan though. It left Stiles alone in a place that the whole pack abandoned months ago, and him stuck at the pack house making sure everything was safe. Derek knew that his mate was very much capable of taking care of himself, it doesn’t mean he likes it though. 

“Where the hell is this stupid thing?!” Stiles says kicking yet another chunk of wood out of his path, “This is fucking ridiculous!” During his little rampage Stiles stumbled upon more and more useless things until he happened upon a wrinkled old paper. The only reason why it stood out was because of the burnt edges and corners on the paper, which almost compelled Stiles to investigate on it. The writing was illegible causing Stiles to squint and furrow his eyebrows before giving up, and holding the paper at a distance.

“ _ Cryreepupir _ ,” he says clearly and sighed in relief as the paper transformed into a neat and fairly new looking paper. He looks over the list that was on the paper and his eyes widened a bit when he saw that it was for cookies. He thinks of putting it back down, and hesitates before folding it and putting it in his pocket. He spends a half an hour more in that section of the loft, before he finds the book behind the bookshelf. Stiles goes home a bit irritated.

✖️

Stiles sat at the kitchen table with an apple in his hand as he looked over the spell and the ingredients he needs for it. He’s highlighting and annotating things when he feels hands wrapping around his shoulders. Knowing that it’s his Derek he relaxes and sighed a bit as he let the yellow highlighter fall from his mouth. “I don’t know where to get half of this stuff.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Derek mumbled as his hand moved up Stiles shoulder to cup his neck and jaw. He tilts Stiles’ head back slightly and looks down at him with a soft smile that only Stiles could get. “I missed you today.”

The corners of Stiles’ mouth lifted up into a knowing smirk, “Don’t act like you didn’t have Isaac and Boyd following me.”

The tips of Derek’s ears tinted pink and he looked at Stiles just as fondly as before, but maybe a bit sheepish now. “I was worried. I don’t like it when we separate for too long.”

“Mhmm.”

Derek sighed a bit and rolled his eyes before leaning down giving Stiles a welcome home kiss. It’s sweet and soft, and Derek sighed contently as his mate’s fingers found their way into his hair. Stiles smiles into it just as happily until he’s pulling back for air and looking at his book again. “Stop distracting me I need to focus,” he whines breathlessly as he lazily waves a hand over his shoulder in a shooing motion. “I need to figure out this spell again so shit doesn’t start happening.” He hears Derek snorting behind him and seconds later he feels a pair of teeth nipping at his neck before his boyfriend was walking away. “Puppies these days.” He says and laughs loudly when he hears the alpha growl from the living room. 

Stiles ends up using six different substitutes for the plants and herbs that no longer exist. He adds them and uses his magic to combine the ingredients together. He leaves them to incubate in the bay window, before he’s wandering his way into the kitchen. He’s then very aware of the folded piece of paper in his back pocket and takes it out to look over it again. Glancing out of the window and takes in the sight of Derek and the rest of the pack fooling around in the backyard. Erica and Boyd are play fighting, and Scott and Kira are lounging against a tree together, while Derek, Cora, Isaac, Lydia, Hayden, and Liam be productive and actually train. Stiles looked at all of them and sends a bit of his magic to Liam who then successfully takes Derek down with a victory screech. Everyone looks surprised then, but then all start laughing as they hear Stiles soft chuckle from inside the house. 

Looking away from them, Stiles puts the paper flat on the table and sighed before he’s reading over it thoroughly. He narrows his eyes at some parts, but all in all the recipe sounded absolutely delicious. So, Stiles stood up and searched around for the ingredients before everything was set up on the table. He just hopes that all of this is going to taste good. He puts the brown sugar, sugar, butter, and eggs in the mixer before he’s setting the oven at 350 degrees. He reads over the next steps and do them all perfectly before adding the chocolate and white chocolate chunks to the dough. The kitchen doors open just as he’s mixing everything together for the last time and everyone stops to stare. Stiles shifts his weight to one leg and his eyes land on Derek who looks farel and stunned at the same time. 

“Those are mom’s—” Cora mumbled softly and trails off when she see’s Derek nod slowly. 

The pack all starts to heard around the mixer that had remains of unused dough, and the bowl, all trying to get their dirty fingers inside of it. Stiles shrieks a bit and holds the bowl far away from them, and bats them off the his other hand. He uses his magic and pushes all about five feet away. Huffing he narrows his eyes at them before straightening out his shirt. 

“Well, now that we are all acting like civil human beings, get out before through all of this away.” He says, and is surprised when Cora nearly shoves everyone besides Derek out of the kitchen. When it’s just him and Derek in the kitchen Stiles starts making the dough into small balls and putting them on the trays. He’s on his fifth on when a tanned muscular hand steals on of the balls and eats it. Stiles looks at him shocked before he’s moving around the counter and shoving the werewolf out of the room. “Out! Ya’ big werewolf baby!” He says and when he successfully gets Derek out he glares at him. “And stay out, or no cookies for you sir,” he says before closing the kitchen gate.

Derek’s still chewing the dough while Cora complains about not getting any.

The cookies are cooling off now, and Stiles is reading his spellbook while keeping guard on them. He’s only had to threaten Scott, Liam’s, and Derek’s wolfyhood three times each the whole time, which is actually impressive for them. But it’s also ridiculous, and makes Stiles think about hiding them with some enchantment. However, he couldn’t really help but to smile when the timer goes off and the whole pack rushes in. Everyone takes at least four, and Cora takes the most being seven. 

Derek’s the last, and Stiles leans against the table, and puts a bookmark on the page he was on before putting the book itself aside. He watches as Derek picks up two cookies and eats one before eating the other. Stiles doesn’t miss the nostalgic look on Derek’s face before his mate was looking at him fondly. 

“I found—” before he could even process it, stubble and warm lips were being pressed all over his face and scenting at his neck. Stiles smiled fondly and let out a deep breath as his goofy, broody, but altogether lovely boyfriend wrapped him securely in his arms. “Yeah…I love you too sourwolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at irorn


End file.
